The goal of this proposal is to support an interdisciplinary research program in auditory science at Smith College, the nation's largest women's liberal arts college. There are three major objectives: (1) To provide fundamental structure/function relationships of the middle ear needed for the development of ear-canal energy reflectance measurements as a diagnostic test of middle-ear function; (2) to involve undergraduates in meaningful research experiences; and (3) to strengthen the research environment at Smith College. The work proposed here will provide fundamental scientific and technical descriptions that are essential in the development of noninvasive auditory-based medical tests for middle-ear function. Objective medical tests do not exist to diagnose most middle-ear disorders, despite their prevalence. A proposed test with high potential is the noninvasive ear-canal based measurement of the energy reflectance of the ear. The work proposed here uses a combination of measurements of the energy reflectance made on cadaver ears and mathematical modeling of the middle ear to determine how variations in specific structural features affect the energy reflectance. This work provides the fundamental scientific background regarding middleear acoustic power flow in abnormal ears needed to develop energy reflectance as a clinical diagnostic tool. The research proposed here has been designed to make significant contributions to auditory science through research conducted in collaboration with undergraduate students. The work will support a research lab centered on a cadre of young women undergraduate students, who by working to develop a middle-ear diagnostic test, will learn to think systematically and formulate and solve open-ended research questions. This work will both strengthen the research environment at Smith College and provide substantial research experiences for undergraduate students. [unreadable] [unreadable]